The overall objective of the University of Chicago Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU) is to facilitate and encourage clinical investigation on nutritional aspects of human disease. By extending the efforts of the Committee on Human Nutrition and Nutritional Biology, the CNRU will foster interdisciplinary efforts in research, patient care, education and training. A major goal is the application of current progress in laboratory and animal research to human nutrition investigation. Goals set for the current year were: a) establish the Clinical Nutrition Research Unit at the University of Chicago, including its organizational/administrative structure; b) provide expanded access to existing facilities and capabilities for nutrition research; c) develop new analytical and research facilities; and d) extend current nutrition education and training activities. With the designation of the University of Chicago as a Clinical Nutrition Research Unit, many disease research, educational, and clinical activities in nutrition have been enhanced. The network of core laboratories has facilitated interdisciplinary approaches to research on nutritional aspects of human disease, while enabling ongoing basic research to continue. These facilities have also increased diagnostic capabilities and fostered the increasing activity of the Nutrition Support Service in patient care and consultation. the CNRU has, by building on the expertise of existing research programs, stimulated nutrition research activity at the University of Chicago. Educational efforts have been increased in response to growing student interest.